We wish you a merry christmas
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: the ACT group is back in this wonder ful christmas story :D the characters are mine , Kitty.M.Smith, mrmorrill, and fantreasureplanetljs


What is Christmas all about ? is it the gift? the food ? the merriment? That my friends is what our story is about today . The magic of christmas our story begin one cold December 23th in the Doppler residence...  
"Dashing through the snow in a one horse open sleigh...dum dum dumm.."  
"kitty would you stop singing that over and over I'm going mad!" Minerva snapped as the strung tensel across the tree.  
Britt grinned and looked at kitty and began "  
_It's shaping up to be a wonderful holiday."_

"

Not your normal average every day."  
"Sounds like someone killed my old coral tree  
Bridgettah , Katalina, why'd you do this to me?"  
"**_The world feels like it's in lover-ly"_**

"Go away before I harm you bodily."

"This Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to  
'll be shopping, decorating, and plenty of snow.."

"Hey, Kitty, who's that under the mistletoe?"

Britt pointed to Minerva in the door way.

"What? Who? Me? Would you look at the time, I should go!"

Then they just kept repeating , This Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to  
me , over and over , earning a chuckle from their aunt.

"I was going to tell you lot to settle down the babies were asleep but, I couldn't intrupt." she chuckled.

The Doppler babies were hardly two weeks old and celebrating their first Christmas .  
Ofcourse the lot wasn't sleeping the whole night through just yet but the certainly were a joy.  
"Minerva , your mother called , she needs you home to help her and Charlie do something."  
"Oh grand joy.." the teen said rolling her eyes and putting on her coat and scarf trudging out into the snow.

" The babies get off to sleep okay Aunt Amelia?"

"Yes Kitty they did, I think the serenade you lot gave them drifted the right off." She chuckled striding off into the kitchen with them in her wake.

"We have alot to do before Christmas day." She said bending down to pick up the turkey tray. "Starting with your two going first thing in the morning to farmer Johnsons to pick up the bird and ham he has already done up for us so we dont have to feather or skin them."

"Thats...gran Aunt Amelia..." Britt said as she and Kitty made a smimish face remembering the Christmases past.

"Quite I'm not in the mood to do either of that this year."

"Aunt Tori might be..she seems to enjoy it.." Kitty said looking down the hill at their Aunt and Uncle's house.

"Not this year loves she is pregnant you know."

They both looked at one another and nodded, "right.."

"You lot head on to bed now , it's late and you have to get to Farmer Johnson's rather early before he leaves for the feilds. "

"Yes ma'am!" they both chimed and headed up the stairs to their room. Rather rooms snces Kitty's room was hidden with in Britt's. Both changing into their Pajama's sent to them from Delbert's mother .

* * *

The next morning the girls awaoke to the smell of bacon and eggs filling their noses. Britt sat up her hair standing on end as it often was this time of day . She looked over to see her cousin Kitty also was having the same luck of hair. Her baggy shirt drooping to one side more than the other. Britt chuckled and got up going to the cubboard and pulling her out a white sweater and jeans with her snow boots seeing atleast four inches has fallen just last night.

Kitty put on a brown swear and light brown jeans wearing one snow boot. "Britt? You seen my other boot?"

"uhhhh Yeah I think it was in Aunt Amelia and Uncle Delbert's room. " Britt said as she tied up her long blonde curly hair and chuckled when she herd Kitty shout "Got it!"

they both walked down stairs to hear their uncle singing Christmas carols.

"Morning Uncle Delbert." they said coming to the kitchen table.

"Morning girls." he said mid-hum as Amelia came down stairs carrying two of the four babies. Sunny , their only son , and Matey , the eldest who looked like a mini Amelia. "Happy Charistmas eve you lot." Amelia said settling her children down in their basonets.

Delbert smiled at her and kissed her and the two babies. "The other two haven't woken yet?" "Not yet dearest." She smiled and looked over his shoulder. "Dearest?" "Yes m'love?" "Your eggs are beyond fried. "

"They're not fried they're scrambled?!" He dashed over turning off the stove causing his family to laugh.

* * *

After breakfast the three cousins , Minerva decided to join in, mostly at the request of her bickering mother. "So uh...you guys ever been here?"

"To farm Johnson's place?" Britt asked.

"..Yes.."

"Oh yeah dozens of times. " Kitty said opening the gate to the large farm allowing the other two to pass through before shutting it.

The three teens were greeted by...Turkey's...lots and lots of turkeys. Most were big , fat, and white as snow. Looking at them with beedy little eyes and titling their heads to one side.

"Ah there's the Smollet girls!" He always refered to them as "smollets" no matter that the fact their last names didn't even start with smollet.

"Yes sir Mister Johnson."

"Say you brought a friend with tha this time miz. Bridgettah."

"No sir this is our cousin Minerva...Aunt Victoria's daughter. "

"Ah I see. Welllet me go get your turkey from the back ."

The tree stood there in the snow, playing witht he live stock til; Johnson came out with their turkey.

"Here ya go." He said throwing an extra ham in the mix.

"Thank you sir!" Britt called over her shoulder as they walked out.

After a while Minerva stopped for a moment , "Yall feel like we're being watched?" The other two stopped and turn around, " God!" they both excliamed causing Minerva to turn around.

"Turkies?!" Sure enough their was a line of turkies following them in a row. They stepped forward , so did the turkey one after another. They repeated the process a few steps then dashed quickly to their Aunt Amelia's home.

Minerva turned arpund to see the flock following behind them just as fast.

"Sweet baby Jesus they're still there!" She said and the older too started yelling "AUNTAMELIAAUNTAMLIAAUNTAMLEI A" All in a jumbled heap as they burst through the door slamming it accidently leaving Minerva out side. "Bridgettah? Katalina ? what is going on here?" Victroia , who was giving them odd looks along with Alastor Morril , Delbert's friend , and their uncle Charlie, even Delbert , was giving.

"Turkies are chasing us Aunt Victoria!" Kitty said waving her arms as britt set down the food.

"...Turkies? As in the bird?" Amelia said coming over.

"Yeah right Min- Min?" Kitty started.

Just then Minerva burst open the oppen knocking both her cousins out of the way yelling as a rouge turkey followed closely behind her gobbling all the while and flapping his wings like Minerva was failing hers.

The family watched as soon the rest of the flock ran in right behind her the white feathers going every where , It was chaos. Soon two turkies stopped , looked at Kitty and britt then looked happy and dashed over causing the two to look at one another and soon join the younger girl in the running .

The adults couldn't do much but fuss and try and stop the turkeys.

"Run them back to Johnson!" Victroia cried over the chaos in the home.

You didn't have to tell those three twice soon they were out witht he feathered fends all the way back home to Johnson...who was a odd look on his face when his birds came home.

* * *

Christmas eve night the food was cooked and eaten and the family settled down for carols , given to them grandly from Mr. Morril .

"This is truly what Christmas is about." Amelia smiled holding her son in her arms.

"Dat it is cap'm." every turned to see Sarah swinson standing in the door way.

"Come on in Sarah we just abotu to sing!" Britt called.

Soo nthe entire family , excluede the babies of course was joined in singing ,

"We wish you a Merry Christmas we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!"

The end

A/n Merry Christmas from my family , and The ACT family , to yours :)


End file.
